Fear
Super Blood is Beauty - Fear screams and sprints across the ring and unleashes a series of fast hard-hitting strikes that cause more and more blood to spill (even though it is actually mostly Focus based blood, not actual blood). As the hits slow from what appears to be exhaustion, she finally screams again and delivers a final uppercut that leaves the opponent floored in a pool of blood as she turns and walks away. Bio Fear is very cool and casual, nothing seems to shake her, but she will explode when she’s ready to. She often attends the press conferences while kicked back with her feet on the table. While being very charismatic she makes it clear that she doesn’t do anything or listen to anyone she doesn’t want to. People often say that she can get under your skin, but this is either in a bad way or a very good way. There are very few people who have mixed feeling about Fear. Whether people like to admit it or not, Fear is what a lot of Americans love about America, something that is stylishly sexy and fiercely violence. Shortly after the Forced Surrender, she took it upon herself to step up and become a symbol for America (although she is originally from Mexico). She holds nothing back in the ring and it is clear that she loves the pain and thrill of the fight. The World Tournament This especially became apparent during the 2022 1v1 World Tournament wherein the final match, her and Chameleon went toe to toe in what many consider to be the longest and best fight ever filmed. It was skillful and action-packed. This was also the first time crowds witnessed Chameleon change stances against someone during a match (fans love to see the mysterious stance); many say that the change in stance is because Kyokugenryu may be Fear’s style, but only to harness her violence, whereas no matter how skilled Chameleon was in the style he was mirroring, it held no emotion to him. Changing his style brought out the best and worst in both of them. Fear was already on the map, but this secured her place in history. After the match, there was no ill will; she helped Chameleon up before she walked away, which was also a first. After that win, she went on to the 2022 World Tournament Finals vs Leash and Evom which she ended up winning, putting America in the #1 spot for the first time and they have remained there ever since. This is another reason she is the fan-favorite in North America. The 2024 1v1 World Tournament has put a target on Ash's back for Fear. After beating Cross in the tournament, she was set to fight the winner of the Ash vs Bryvolen fight, but that fight would never take place. Ash beat Bryvolen, meaning that there would be no reason for two North American fighters to face each other (although Ash is a Wild Card for North America). To have the two of them fight would challenge the system that they are fighting for and possibly destroy it. To make matters worse, even though Fear did win her fight, Ash and Bryvolen's fight became the main event, putting them in the #1 and #2 spots, even though Fear had won more fights than Bryvolen and the same amount as Ash. This alone would have put a chip on her should (being put in the #3 spot), which is very unlike her, but she actually ended up in the #5 spot after the World Tournament Finals, but because of her cool demeanor, only devout fans would know. Relationships Team Members Chance Em Maple Rosario Trial Rivals Ash Chameleon Others